


Noodle Neck

by Gossipper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, They have fucking noodle necks, This is a serious fucking fanfiction shut the fuck up, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gossipper/pseuds/Gossipper
Summary: My boyfriend asked for this





	Noodle Neck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking sorry

_There were two thumps that sounded onto the stone, cold floor._

 

Shuichi Saihara watched as his head came down seconds after his body hit the floor. He slowly came to realize...his neck felt strange.

The detective reached his hand up to feel at it, only to find that his neck was only about 10 centimeters in diameter.

 

"Y-Yours too?" Shakily called a blonde haired girl standing in the middle of the classroom.


End file.
